


get over that hold out

by icoulddothisallday, PocketGuideTyrant



Series: baby, it's cold outside [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Mid-Credits Scene, Comic, Crack Treated Seriously, Cryogenics, Cryoporn, Fan Comics, Fixit Porn, M/M, Misuse of Cryogenics, NSFW Art, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icoulddothisallday/pseuds/icoulddothisallday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketGuideTyrant/pseuds/PocketGuideTyrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing about Steve and Bucky is possible, least of all the way Steve wakes Bucky from Cryo with a blowjob. A visual remix of "how lucky that you dropped in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	get over that hold out

**Author's Note:**

> [These](https://imdefinitelyyourcat.tumblr.com/post/146312964609/so-hows-steve-dealing-with-buckys-current-being) tumblr shenanigans led to this nonsense. We will not apologize. But in all seriousness, PocketGuideTyrant blew my mind with her amazing art and hard work on this! 
> 
> Make sure to scroll to the right to see the full image!

**Author's Note:**

> Visit us on tumblr. PocketGuideTyrant can be found [here](http://stuckypocketguide.tumblr.com/) and icoulddothisallday lives [here.](https://icoulddthisallday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
